


Hotbox

by kingoftrash



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Can you hotbox with vape, Keith fuckin loves cryptids tho, Let Pidge say fuck, M/M, Other, dude idk, they them Pidge, who needs gender when you can get your vape from a planet of moth men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoftrash/pseuds/kingoftrash
Summary: Pidge???? Hhhhhhhh cotton cadnndny mmmhhhmothman is se xx y yy





	Hotbox

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I wrote this at like late 
> 
>  
> 
> Be the crack fic you wanna see in the world

No edits I'm on mobile and I die like me 

 

Pidge sighed, looking out their lions viewport.   
They put their juice box to their mouth and took a sip. Except it wasn't a juice box, it was their vape pen. They were hotboxing their lion. Green was kinda upset at first but the vape was cotton candy scented so she was cool with it. Lance banged on the door. 

"PIDGE, ARE YOU FUCKING VAPING IN THERE?"  
Pidge dragged a hand down their face. Couldn't they hotbox their lion in peace?

"No, Lance, I'm building a fog machine."

"I'm coming in!" Keith shouted, ripping the door open. A large, sickeningly sweet pillowy cloud of smoke swept out of the open door, revealing Pidge inside, sitting in their chair like a gremlin, gently masked by the fog like a cryptid. Keith moaned, aroused. God, he fucking loved mothman. 

"Pidge, I don't see a fog machine," Lance said irritably. 

"I was being sarcastic. Can't a kid hotbox a lion in peace?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Sorry about the door."

"Get the fuck out of my lion."

"LANGUAGE PIDGE" shouted Shiro from across the castle. 

"How the fuck did he hear that," Pidge hissed.

"THE WALLS HAVE EARS!" Shiro shouted back. 

"Let Pidge say fuck! Let Pidge say fuck! Let Pidge say fuck!" Lance and Keith began shouting in unison. Hunk joined in. So did Kaltenecker, as did Allura and Coran.   
Keith slowly put the door back, and Pidge began vaping in peace once again.


End file.
